


Calling All The Monsters

by vivid_vortex



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batboys, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, Honestly just an excuse to write them in costumes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason Todd is Red Hood, POV Bruce Wayne, POV Dick Grayson, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Annual Wayne Halloween Party, Tim Drake is Red Robin, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivid_vortex/pseuds/vivid_vortex
Summary: Nothing goes right for the Wayne family. Tonight, which happens to be Halloween, a curse is released over the city of Gotham, sending everyone they know into a delirious state, leaving the Bat-boys to save the day.Will Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian adapt to their temporary powers? Or will they be consumed by them?(Yes, I did name this after the song.)





	Calling All The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> slight mention of vomit.

Every year, the Wayne family was known for hosting the biggest Halloween party in all of Gotham. All different types of news reporters wanted to get in and see a slice of million playboy Bruce Wayne’s life. However, this year, instead of inviting press and business partners, the guest list was filled with more friends than coworkers. Bruce had basically invited the whole Justice League and some others. Dick eagerly arrived early to help Alfred put the finishing touches on the manor, such as blowing up balloons and cutting out paper bats to stick on the doors and walls. Once it started getting late, and the house was totally spooky-fied, Bruce walked to all the boys’ rooms to see that they were getting ready, after all, he had to make sure that the annual party exceeded expectations.

“Dick, really? A vampire?”

“Not just a vampire. I’m a _sexy_ vampire.”

Dick turned around and showed his dad what he meant by a ‘sexy’ vampire. He had on a black trench coat, a lace up vest, a white button up with a cravat hanging loosely, red hiked up shorts and white tights. His face was painted very pale, with his lips colored red and eyes shaded in. Bruce sighed, taking in the outfit and shaking his head.

“I hope your brothers aren’t dressed as cliché as this.”

“Hey. It may be cliché, but it’s fashionable.”

“Hmph.”

Once Dick turned back to the mirror to touch up his makeup and hair, Bruce saw it as his signal to leave, exiting and walking to Tim’s room, since Jason wasn’t living in the manor at the moment. He knocked on the door before entering, as per usual. Tim stood in front of his closet, wearing a blue robe with silver reflective stars on it and a hat similar to sorcerer Mickey’s.

“And what might you be?”

“A Sorcerer.” Tim looked over, flashing him a brief smile before turning to show his whole outfit.

“Dick’s a vampire, you’re a wizard, do you know what Jason’s going to be?”

“From what I heard, he and Dick planned on matching sexy, like tacky, cliché costumes, but I also heard that him and Roy were just going to simply dress as each other.” He shrugged.

“I guess we’ll see.”

Tim nodded, twirling around his cloak and chuckled, “This is like a cape and a jacket put together, I love it. Think I should make one for a suit?”

“It looks good, but do not go down the same road as Discowing.” He jokingly shuddered, “I’m going to go check up on Damian now, okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m gonna make my secret candy stash while I can.”

Bruce smiled softly, “Don’t eat too much, it’ll rot your teeth.”

“I promise I won’t.” Magician Tim moved towards his bed, pulling out an empty candy basket, which happened to be a pumpkin shaped purple container with a black bat painted on it. The boy smiled, “Fitting, huh?”

“Yeah, let’s see how many Batman and Robin pairs there’ll be.” Bruce nodded, “I’m going to go make sure your brother isn’t stealing the goody bags.”

“That’s a smart decision. I’ll be here.”

With that, Bruce left. Damian’s room was by Dick’s room, just around the corner, which made him question why he didn’t go there after seeing Dick in his (very) tacky costume. He usually didn’t need to knock to let Damian know he was coming in, since the boy normally could tell from the footsteps coming from down the hall. Despite that, he still knocked. Jason mocked him for it, said it was a dad thing, and Dick would usually agree if he wasn’t too busy laughing his ass off.

Damian was pulling on a ninja mask, having already donned the other parts of his costume. Bruce sighed, leaning on the doorframe.

“Just because you’re a ninja this Halloween, doesn’t mean you can carry around actual swords at the party, Damian.”

The boy glared at him, or at least, Bruce thought it was a glare. It was hard to tell because the only part of Damian’s face that was visible were his eyes.

“Tt. You’re no fun, father.” He said as he unsheathed the _very real_ katanas from his costume’s scabbards, setting them up on their respective holders on the walls.

“Are you ready for the party?”

“If you’re asking if I’m ready to lose all my dignity, then yes.”

“It’s not going to be that bad.” Bruce walked over and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, looking down at him, “If it makes you feel better, you have the coolest costume out of your brothers.”

“It isn’t easy to beat their sense of style, Father.”

He glanced down at his watch, “I have to start getting dressed myself, Selina will be coming soon. Clark, Kon and Jon are usually very punctual, they’ll probably be there first.”

“Good. I don’t want to watch Grayson try to seduce every breathing thing for long.”

“I’m sure he won’t be that bad. Considering his last few Halloween costumes, this one’s…modest.”

“Tt.” The boy crossed his arms. Bruce took his hand off him and walked to the door.

“I’ll go get ready. Why don’t you go see if Alfred needs any help.”

At the sound of his name, Alfred (the cat) came trotting into the room, hopping onto Damian’s dresser and meowing. Damian walked up and picked up the small feline, holding him close, “Alright Father.”

After that, Bruce left the room, walking around the manor to make sure everything was ready before heading to the master bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Just thirty minutes before the party was supposed to begin, Dick raced down the stairs and to the kitchen, helping Alfred set up a mini snack bar. Alfred so happened to be dressed as the White Rabbit, wearing a white suit with bunny ears. Dick carried out the last of the trays and set them down in their respectful places.

“Are you excited for the party, Alf?”

“Yes, I think it will be quite fun. Do you think your brothers are ready?”

“I hope so. Either way, there’s no way this party’s gonna wait for them to get all dolled up.” Dick chuckled, adjusting his coat and leaning on the doorway.

A few seconds passed and there was a knock at the door. Dick nearly jumped, pushing off the doorway, “I’ll get it.”

Alfred nodded and left the room. Dick walked over to the door, anticipating whoever it might be. He undid the many locks on the grand doors before turning a knob and pulling one open.

“Miss me?”

There stood Jason, in all his “_sexy_” werewolf attire. He wore shredded pants, a shirt that almost was just a rag (which left a lot of his chest exposed) and worn-down sneakers. Jason allowed himself inside the manor, slipping through the door and into the foyer.

“So, where’s the replacement and that demon brat?” The younger man said, a slight smile creeping on his face, “I wanna scare the living lights out of ‘em”

“Heh, good luck. Dami can probably pick up on your lousy footsteps from miles away, you big oaf.” Dick walked over, slinging and arm around Jason and ruffling his hair.

“Hey! I put gel in my hair just for this stupid party!” Jason ducked down and quickly moved away, trying his best to fix his hair without the help of a mirror.

“What’s all the ruckus about?” Selina’s voice called up from the staircase. She had arrived just a few minutes earlier to slip into her own costume. She wore a tightfitting red shimmery gown, purple gloves and red heels. _Of course, the infamous Catwoman would make the perfect Jessica Rabbit._

“Golden boy’s being annoying, you know, the norm.” Jason huffed, as if he were twelve years old. Dick chuckled, watching as Selina elegantly stepped down the stairs.

Selina was always like a motherly figure to him. During his first years as Robin, she was the one to make sure no villain took it too far with the boy and would even help him reunite with Batman after tough patrols. He guessed it was the same for Jason, because they were the only two out of four who really felt close to her. Tim didn’t mind her presence, but it was obvious that he didn’t really see her as maternal, and with Damian, the boy took two years to accept that Bruce was his dad, not just his _Father_.

“Aww, do you two need time-out?” She smirked, pulling the boys in for a group hug.

“It’s good to see you.” Dick pulled away and smiled.

He looked up the staircase and nearly choked when he saw Bruce. The Caped Crusader, Batman himself was standing at the railing, in a **Roger Rabbit** costume. He could pinpoint the exact moment when Jason saw him too, because immediately he fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“I think Selina and I look great.” The older man said as he descended the stairs, approaching the group and wrapping an arm around Selina’s waist. The woman basically purred at him, making him face her before the two shared a kiss.

“Gross.”

“Get a room.”

“Boys.” The two adults spoke at the same time, and in the same tone.

And as if on cue, there was another knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Jason said, already on his way to open it. He peered through the peephole first, something Jason (and any sensible person) would do.

“Damian! Tim! Your nerd friends are here!”

Dick clapped his hands together, “Let’s get this party started!”

* * *

Two hours later, the Wayne manor was filled to the brim with superhero guests. Jason was grouped up with Roy, who was dressed as a sheet ghost and Hal, who decided to come as an alien. Bruce and Selina were walking around, being good hosts and making sure everyone was happy, that there were no new problems arising and that the snack bar never ran out.

Dick had moved away from the crowd, sipping on some champagne as he watched from the sides of the rooms. Sure, he may be talkative and sometimes annoying, but that didn’t mean seeing everyone chuckle and have fun from the side lines wasn’t equally heartwarming.

Minutes passed and Dick started to feel something weighing his body down, it was strange. It just felt as if his body was going numb. He glanced around, looking for Bruce, but as soon as he needed him, of course, he’s gone.

He tried to take a step towards Tim and his group of friends but that ended up being a series of messy stumbling. The weight in his body became heavier, cotton was starting to fill his head and he definitely felt the eyes of many on him, and it was not because of his fabulous costume.

“Dick?”

He tried to turn towards the sound but heard something else fall. It took his sluggish mind a few more seconds to realize that he wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of whatever dizzying spell had been casted over them.

A pair of hands caught him as his legs gave out, while another pair touched his forehead and opened his eyelids a little more to see his eyes. _Testing for symptoms,_ he thought. Shapes were getting hard to focus on, and lines began to blur. Things were slipping away, he couldn’t make out words that were said, if they were even being said.

Dick didn’t even realize that his eyes were closed until someone shook him awake. More things were starting to fade away into whatever was pulling him to sleep, but it was oddly comforting. He didn’t want to let go, _sure_, but he didn’t see a problem with it anymore.

So, he let himself drift off, listening as others dropped around him.

* * *

Waking up was a little harder than falling asleep.

The first thing to come back to him was his hearing. There wasn’t much to listen to, but Dick could hear someone, or something walking around.

He could feel someone’s breath, could hear it too. There was someone else, to his right, shaking his arm. The touch was familiar, almost too warm for a normal person’s hand however.

“Come on Dickie. We kinda need you here.”

Prying open his eyes, he tried to get a good look at the people around him. At first, the forms were just blobs in his peripheral, but once he blinked a few times, his vision returned to normal.

Jason and Tim were the ones sitting by him. Damian so happened to be lying next to Tim, and Dick had no doubt that he was in the same situation Dick was a few moments ago.

“Are you okay? Feeling a little weird?” Jason asked, catching Dick’s attention again by prodding at him.

He rubbed at his temples and shook his head. A shiver ran down his spine, and everything was suddenly too bright, too loud.

“’M fine.”

“Sensory overload.” Tim nearly shouted in his ear.

“God fucking dammit.”

Tim draped his wizardly cloak around the overwhelmed man. The darkness was comforting, but not comforting enough to the point where he’d fall asleep again. Once he was situated, Dick peered out. Jason’s face was right there, and…since when did he have a stubble? His actual hair had grown out a bit too, his white bangs falling right in front of his surprisingly now piercing almost-green blue eyes.

“What happened?”

“We got drugged dude. I don’t know. We were the first to get up.” Jason glanced at Tim, then back to his eldest brother.

“Was it the water supply? I bet 15$ that the water supply was poisoned, again.”

“I suppose so. It wasn’t the champagne, Damian and Jon didn’t have and yet…” Tim trailed off, “Y’know.”

“Big bird, I don’t think it was the water supply. I only had some shots and yet I still passed out.”

Dick picked up on rhythmic _lub-dubs _coming from all around him. They were faint but were surely audible. He leaned towards Jason and froze.

“I..I can hear your heart beat.” He uttered, absolutely shocked.

“Dick… are you sure you’re okay?” Tim asked quietly, his heart’s beating seemed to speed up.

“Yeah. Yes, I’m okay. I can-“ He felt a lump form in his throat. “I need to get to the bathroom.” He stood up, forcing his body to cooperate as he rushed to the nearest bathroom. He felt sick.

You’d think, heartbeats are usually comforting, a sign of life, but now, at this moment, it was just straight up sickening. It made Dick want to claw at something for some odd reason, not out of disgust, but out of hunger, that was the part that made Dick’s breakfast, lunch and whatever he had close to dinner time bubble up. Something was up, he wasn’t Dick right now. His heart felt like it was coated in frost, yet everything else was just hot. It definitely wasn’t just the champagne causing him to vomit in the toilet.

“Dick, you alright?” There’s the heartbeat again.

“Yeah. One second.” He flushed away the evidence before turning to the mirror. What stared back at him was alarming. His reflection looked completely different, almost not like himself.

His neck and hands were stark-white, only having the slight trace of light in the undertones. That’s weird, he didn’t remember putting makeup there. His face had no signs of vigilante life, his eyebags were gone, his chapped lips were even more red than before and he had a glow to himself.

He looked quite dead, like a corpse being prepared for an open casket funeral.

Dick tried to smile, make his face a little more him again. It didn’t work, in fact, he spotted something a tad bit more weird.

Stepping closer to the mirror, he pulled up his top lip to investigate.

_Fangs_.

Actual fangs. Not the cheap ones you get at some Spirit Halloween when you’re in dire need for a little more spook for your costume. Not the ugly ones you get to scare your friends. Actual, real life fangs.

He stumbled away from his reflection, shaking his head, refusing to think what he was thinking. With the blink of an eye, not only did his fangs vanish, but his full reflection seemed to disappear as well.

His night just couldn’t get any better.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw a lot more people up and walking than before, as if nothing happened. Except, something was off. Roy seemed to glide across the floor, engulfed by his lousy sheet costume. Barry, dressed as a skydancer, would not stop flailing his limps about and Diana, who came dolled up as Cleopatra, demanded an ensemble to follow her about.

And he thought his situation was strange.

He felt an arm dragging him away from the crowd and up the stairs. He glanced and saw it was Tim, who had put his cloak back on.

“Tim, I need to tell you-“

“You’re a vampire.”

“How did-“

“I’m a wizard, Jason’s a werewolf, Damian’s a ninja. We all turned into our Halloween costumes. This has to be a curse, of some sort.”

“A what-?”

Tim dragged him into his own room, where Jason had Damian practically pinned down on the floor.

“Little brat! Stop fighting!” He growled, an actual fucking growl.

“Unhand me!”

Dick shook his head, “Stop! All of you!” He projected, standing as tall as he could, considering he was somewhat still in shock and had close to no idea what was going on.

The brothers, including Tim, ceased whatever they were doing to look at him. To be fair, the only time he used his own version of the ‘Batman’ voice was in dire situations.

“Look. We all are a little shocked here, but that doesn’t mean we can turn on each other. From what I saw, we’re the only ones here with common sense, which leaves it up to us to save the day. Tim, do you know anything else about the spell? Is there a way we can cure it?”

“It should be temporary. I’m no expert in magic-“

“You’re a magician now, dumbass-“

“I am a wizard, not a magician, Jason.”

“Same thing. They both wear those stupid girly shoes-“

“Tim! Get on with it.”

“Anyways.” Tim started again, flashing a glare at Jason, “From the five minutes of experience I have with magic, this should be temporary. There’s no way someone’s powerful enough to permanently alter reality like this.”

“I can name a few.”

“Todd. Listen. As much as I dislike Drake, I do not wish Father to be some cartoon character forever.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me, Damian, it really means a lot.”

“Guys.” Dick narrowed his eyes, “We have people to save. This isn’t a joke right now.”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll shut up.” Jason rose his hands up, shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

“What I’m guessing is that the longer we let this spell run its course, the more and more like our character we’ll become. What I think happened is that since we’re dressed up as a creature, or a species rather than a character, that created a loophole, allowing us to still be ourselves. However, as the spell progresses, I have a feeling it’s only going to get worse, to the point where we might not remember ourselves.” Tim sighed.

Dick nodded, sitting silently for a second to allow all the information to sink in.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be like, Merlin, right?” Jason looked up, leaning back on his hands and stretching out.

“A wizard, but Merlin counts.”

“Can’t you just, _poof_ a magic spell book or something to help us into existence?”

“Well I don’t think-“ Tim paused, “Wait. That could work.”

“Did Todd say something useful for once?”

“Hey! I say a bunch of useful things! Just not to you, brat!”

Dick sighed, moving over to Tim, “Can you try?”

“Yeah.” The younger boy nodded, “Give me a few seconds.”

The little sorcerer stepped away, pacing around as he shut his eyes, muttering under his breath. Somehow, with two out of three of his brothers fighting, Tim had concentrated enough and deduced a correct spell, a puff of purple mist appearing before him revealed a weathered leather-bound book. Tim took it in his hands as Jason and Damian ceased fighting and watched in amazement. The new sorcerer smiled with pride and opened the book up.

“Before we start saying random spells, do we have anyone to worry about downstairs?” Dick asked.

“Not really, Kon’s a robot, I doubt he’ll do much, Steph insisted on being a huge snail, so she’s not only safe but not dangerous and-“

They all glanced at each other.

“Does anyone know what Clark is?”

“I heard he was Mr.Rogers.”

They all let out a collective sigh of relief. They listed off costumes and deduced that they had about three hours until things get pretty serious. Now all they had to do was find the cause of this curse and put a stop to it, or, if they couldn’t, they’d try to find a spell to delay or ease the chaos. Luckily for Jason, Tim and Dick, Bruce kept spare suits down in the Batcave.

Now all they had to do was find the guy behind this dark magic.

* * *

Dick and Damian hopped across rooftop to rooftop with ease, especially with their new abilities helping them out. After Dick finally managed to swallow the fact that he was currently undead, and that he could listen to the blood pump through his living brothers’ veins, they could set out to break the spell with their usual leader. It still bothered him just a bit, but he wanted to reverse the spell before hunger could bother him more. He has no doubt that Jason was also disturbed by the situation, since he was constantly running his hand through his hair, and groaning when he found out that it was shedding.

One thing that was always comforting was the cold air of Gotham hitting his face as he swung on top of a skyscraper, waiting for Damian to follow.

“Okay. I think I found something.” Tim’s voice came through the comms.

“Get on with it already.” Jason didn’t sound happy at all. Dick couldn’t blame him, though. He’d hate it if he smelled like dog too.

“This is a type of curse. It’s here in my book. _“Facti faciem larvis.” _It roughly translates to, “Masks become faces.”

“And is there a way to reverse it?” Dick asked, watching as Damian, like a shadow, landed onto the concrete roof and rolled over to stand beside him without a sound.

“There should be. I’ll keep looking.”

“Alright, Nightwing. There’s a bunch of kids here, no danger yet, but some of the little princesses are crying. I’ll look out for the parents.”

“Thanks ‘Hood. Everything looks surprisingly calm here. I’m sure that won’t last long.”

He heard Robin “Tt.” Irritably as the two stepped to the ledge, staring over onto the streets. There wasn’t much foot traffic down below, mostly because it was late at night, and the streets were still often unsafe, even with Batman and his family’s protection.

In the end, Dick was right. The peace didn’t last longer than ten minutes, ending when several screams were heard down the street. Dick picked up on them way quicker than his little brother, and he’d have to thank his vampiric abilities for it later. Right now, he’d have to save some lives, which luckily so happened to be one of his hobbies.

Swinging towards the noise, he tried to scan the scene before actually stepping foot on it. From what he could see, there were a group of un-costumed people desperately trying to escape from a group of-

“God, why is it always the purge-ers? Can’t teenagers find something interesting to dress up as?” Jason interrupted his train of thought.

Getting the teens rounded up in the end wasn’t hard with a vampire, werewolf and ninja combining forces. Tim was still nose-deep in his magical diary, but he had an excuse to skip out on patrol this time.

They vanished into the nearest alleyway, catching their breath, if they needed to, and taking inventory on their gear. Dick was counting his wingdings before a sharp pain rattled up his stomach, causing him to nearly double over.

“Nightwing?” Jason looked over, taking off his helmet to clean it with his jacket lining.

The heartbeats around him suddenly got louder, not only irritating, but now they were _tempting._

“I need a second.”

Robin watched him with caution, he could sense that. Before he could cause anymore worry, he straightened up, shaking his head to rid his mind of any luring thoughts.

After his little episode, Robin and Red Hood made sure to keep an eye on their eldest brother. While Nightwing may be strong-willed and stubborn, that doesn’t mean he can put up a great fight against vampiric instinct, especially since he’s usually not undead.

* * *

They scoured the city for anymore costumed enemies, fighting against a teenage mutant ninja turtle, a yeti, and even a group of bears. Jason was so done with tonight. In the morning, he’d be sure to tell Bruce that he owes him big time. _Tonight couldn’t get any worse. _

Boy, was he wrong.

The trio were going to head out of Crime Alley and back near the manor, especially since Tim had found some sort of potent reversal spell that should help them.

He was just simply going to look at the moon, nothing wrong with that, right?

He had looked at the moon many times tonight already, and he wasn’t going to lie, he did feel some sort of animalistic primal instinct trying to muddle his thoughts, much like Dick.

He thought he could control it. Well, he could try at least.

As Jason peered at the moon, something inside him snapped. It was like a metal bar cracking and bending after too much weight was applied to it. He was drowning in the moon, unable to pry his eyes away.

“Red Hood?”

“’Hood, what are you looking at?

Jason sank to his knees, taking off his helmet and folding into himself. Pain rippled under his skin, causing him to groan and complain. Jason heard his own bones crunching and molding into new shape, biting his lip as white hot pain seared through his skull and down his spine. Instinct took over as he threw his head up to the sky and howled in his newly transformed body.

* * *

“Hood?”

Dick was staring at a wolf now. A real wolf. The animal was about four feet tall, covered in grey and black fur. Robin stood back, almost behind him as they stared at the creature.

Alright, this is fine, it’s not like his brother just transformed into a wolf. He turned on his comms and spoke calmly.

“Nightwing to Red Robin. Red Hood is now a wolf, is the spell almost done?”

“Yes, almost. I’m getting the stuff we need now.”

“Okay. Okay. Heading back to base with Hood.”

“I’ll have it ready by the time you get here, I’ll send the Batmobile over.”

“Thank you.”

He turned off his comms and took a deep breath, trying not to freak out, “Robin, you’re good with pets.” Dick moved the boy towards their wolf brother.

“I am **not **getting anywhere near Todd-“

“No names in the field. Go on now, the city depends on you.”

“Ugh!”

Dick stepped back and (silently) screamed into his arm as he watched Damian approach ‘Jason’. The wolf snarled at him, locking into a pouncing position.

“Get it together Dick, it’s fine, definitely not like a movie. Or the thriller music video.”

Jason-wolf’s ears went back at the sound of him talking, narrowing his nearly amber eyes between the two (mostly) normal brothers. Robin crouched a few feet in front of him, taking off one of his gloves and extending it out to him.

After a few minutes passed, Jason-wolf approached his hand and sniffed it. Just as he got close enough, he saw Robin stab him with something.

“Robin!”

“It’s tranquilizer. I always keep some on me.”

Jason growled in pain before stumbling back, his stance wavering before he finally fell down. Dick slowly approached the form before picking him up.

“Great. Now. To get to the Batmobile.”

Robin glanced up, “There’s a fire escape over here.”

* * *

They finally arrived to the Batcave after half an hour. Dick had driven the Batmobile home and parked it. It took both him and Damian to maneuver Jason out of the backseat. As they set the wolf onto a cleared table, Dick felt his stomach growl.

“Damian, get Tim-“

“Already here.”

Tim moved out of the shadows. He was practically hovering now, his skin was paler and his hair was starting to white out.

“Let’s get this over with.” Dick peeled off his mask, wincing from the peeling of spirit gum. Tim brought his book over and stepped in front of the three. Damian shuffled uncomfortable before hopping up and sitting next to Jason on the table.

“Alright.” Tim glanced down at his book, “Here we go. _Turn harum faciem personae sunt, et in vita resumere normalis.” _He began to chant. Tim’s palms began to release blue sparks of what Dick could assume was magic_. “Turn harum faciem personae sunt, et in vita resumere normalis.”_

Dick felt a burning sensation prickle up from his stomach, stronger than before. He clenched his hands into fists, to the point where he was sure his fingernails were breaking skin.

“Drake! Hurry up!”

“_Turn harum faciem personae sunt, et in vita resumere normalis!”_

And everything went white.

* * *

The next thing Dick knew was that he was in a different place. Under him was a soft material, a familiar one. He couldn’t open his eyes, not like he wanted to try. There was a slight taste in his mouth. Coppery, disgusting-

Blood.

Panic forced him to peel his eyes open, causing the light in whatever room he was in to invade his eyes. He tried to sit up, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate, dragging up against the mattress beneath him. He continued to struggle, trying to place himself until he heard footsteps.

“Dick!”

Bruce and Tim ran into the room, immediately rushing to his side to try and calm him down.

“Blood, there was blood-“

“You’re okay. You’re back to normal.” Tim spoke calmly. His hair was back to it’s raven color, his skin was returning to the light peachy skin tone Tim usually had and he wasn’t dressed up as a wizard. Most importantly, he couldn’t hear his heat. Dick let out a relieved sigh, thanking whatever God would listen.

“I’m guessing you remember last night quite well?”

Dick looked over to Bruce, then around the room. He was in his old bedroom. It hadn’t changed a bit. The same pictures were mounted on the walls, same with the trophies and even the little trinkets he had on the dresser.

“A little too well. Where’s Jason? Damian too.”

“Hungover. We have all the league recovering downstairs watching some old movies I’m sure you like.”

“So that wasn’t a-“

“A nightmare? No. A fever dream I wish to never talk about ever again? Yes.” Tim sat down on the bed beside him, “No one was hurt, no deaths reported from last night.”

Dick nodded, “God. That was literally, the **worst** Halloween ever. And I didn’t even get candy!”

“Don’t worry, I basically have a candy bomb shelter in my room with your name written all over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ya'll! I hope you really enjoyed this one-shot, because I had a great time writing it! Please, give me feedback, I love to read your comments. Also, if I were to write more one-shots in the future, would you read them?


End file.
